Because You're Here
by twi-knight4life
Summary: AU-ish. It started out as a normal day in Yuugi's life, but who would have predicted that he would be kidnapped while walking home from Malik's house? Puzzleshipping.
1. The Kidnapping

**Kawaii: Hey people! I locked Ai in the closet because she was annoying the crap out of me! So yea… It's all mine tonight! Woo!**

**Takai: Yeah… And this is our first Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic… she's going to kill you… **

**Kai: Better watch your back… Anyway! We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… Umm… Well that's just about it… We don't own it… Just get it through your tiny little brains!!**

**Kawaii: That's not very nice…**

_**On with it!**_

* * *

**_Ahknemkhanen-Motou Residence~ Saturday, 11 a.m_**

Yuugi Motou slid on his tight blue jeans and fastened his studded black belt. Sighing, he walked over to the large cherry wood door and knocked harshly.

"Yami! I'm coming in!"

"Okay!" the deep, muffled reply of the older teen came through the solid door. Yuugi opened up the door and condensation poured out, hitting his petite face. Yuugi stepped into the vast bathroom, his footsteps echoing as he padded across the tile floor. He stood by the basin, staring at his multi-colored hair, scowling at it vaguely. He looked over at the towel rack to see Yami's dark clothing hanging haphazardly over it.

"Don't start the water, love," Yami's deep voice came from the shower.

"Okay, I won't," Yuugi giggled," Promise _this_ time!"

"You don't need to promise, Yuugi," Yami said, feeling the scolding shower water hit his exposed chest. Yami snickered at the scheme he had just thought up in his malicious mind. Yami turned the cold, metal handle, cutting off the searing water. He stepped out and started drying himself, not bothering to cover up. He put the towel around his shoulders in a relaxed way.

"T-this isn't the g-gym, Yami, please c-cover yourself up!" Yuugi exclaimed, turning his head away and blushing cherry red.

"Sorry," Yami muttered, secretly cursing under his breath at his failure to make Yuugi more comfortable around him. He wrapped the towel nonchalantly around his hips and walked toward the mirror. He looked at himself and sighed, then slowly pulled on a pair of boxers and a pair of deep black sweatpants, the ends rolled up slightly.

"What's wrong?" Yuugi asked, his voice overflowing with obvious concern.

"Nothing," Yami said, walking behind Yuugi and draping his arms over the younger boy's shoulders.

"Yami, do you have a pen or something in your pocket?"

"No, why?"

"Because, something's poking me…"

"Oh, sorry," Yami said casually. Yuugi blushed hard at the thought of Yami behind him the way that he was.

"So, where are you off to?" Yami asked Yuugi, his arms still wrapped around his shoulders as Yuugi squirted toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

"Shopping with," he paused to put the toothbrush to his mouth," Malik."

"Oh, have fun! I heard he got a raise this week!"

Yuugi spit into the sink and smiled up at Yami, showing off his ultra white teeth.

"Oh, I will," he stated matter-of-factly," Malik's helping me pick out some new jeans since I grew an unbelievable three inches in the past two months!"

"I know," Yami said, returning the smile," It's amazing! But you're still short." Yuugi pouted and looked up at Yami, his violet eyes sparkling.

"I'm not short! You're just too tall!" he retorted. Yami let out a short and rare giggle.

"Be careful today…"

"Why?"

"There's a serial rapist, four victims in the past four weeks. They go missing for a week, and then they reappear!"

"Oh, my god!"  
"Yeah and you know he might target hot boys like you, cause I know I would!" Yami started, and then strolled out the bathroom, Yuugi was swift to follow.

"Don't even joke, Yami!" Yuugi scolded. Yami responded by tackling him onto the bed.

"Y-yami?"

Yami started to laugh like a lunatic.

"You're so _funny_ when you're mad!" he pointed out. Yuugi started to giggle and soon they were laying next to each other laughing like maniacs in love.

**_Domino City Mall~ Saturday, noon_**

* * *

"Come on, Yuugi! Decide on a damn pair of jeans already!" Malik growled," I'd like to move onto the next store! We've been in here for about an hour! Even I get bored with staring at the same pair of jeans!"

"I just can't decide!" Yuugi stared at the jeans once again," I'm torn between these and these!"

" They're the same fucking jeans!"

Yuugi and Malik were standing in Hollister in the same position they had been for the past hour.

"You already have eight pair, Yuugi, besides," Malik stated weakly," Marik and I were up really late last night, if you get me, and I'm tired as hell…" Marik let out a massive yawn to indicate that he was tired. It was true Malik did look like crap. He had large purple bruises under his eyes that even cover up couldn't cover and his eyeliner was smudged because his eyes had been watering for the past two hours.

"But you just said about twenty seconds ago about the next store!" Yuugi exclaimed.

"I know, but I changed my mind, my eyeliner is fucking running and I feel like shit! Now put the fucking jeans down, _now_!"

Yuugi let out a sigh, put the jeans back on the rack, and followed his friend out of the store. Yuugi could hear Malik cursing heavily under his breath.

"My feet are killing me, and my ass is fucking falling off…" he said to Yuugi. Yuugi's eyes widened as he remembered what Malik had said earlier. He got it now…

"Come on, I'll drive," Yuugi said in a soothing voice. Malik looked at his best friend and smiled.

"Thanks, Yuge," he said in the most grateful voice he could manage. As soon as they got out to the car Malik threw his bags in the trunk and hopped in the passengers seat, passing out right away.

"Malik?" Yuugi asked. Sighing, Yuugi reached over into Malik's jacket pocket and pulled out the car keys. The car started with a roar. Yuugi tapped the gas pedal and the car wrenched forward. Malik moaned from his seat.

"Easy, Yuge," he said, rolling onto his side, his blonde hair falling in his eyes.

"Sorry," Yuugi said, tapping slightly on the steering wheel. He pushed on the gas pedal again and began down the road to Tokoshie-Makazi house.

* * *

**_Tokoshie-Makazi Residence~ Saturday, 2 p.m_**

Yuugi pulled smoothly into the driveway and popped the trunk. He pulled out Malik's bags and his own, laying them all in the macadam driveway. He looked in the window at his sleeping friend's form. Malik looked peaceful, so Yuugi just left him alone. He took Malik's bags up to the door and knocked stiffly. Marik opened up the door, his hair drenched, a towel hanging over his bare shoulders, and wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants.

"Hey, Yuugi, what's up?"

"Malik's out in the car, he's sick or something, I'm bringing his bags and stuff, I'll get him out if you want," Yuugi told Marik.

"He's sick?"

"Yeah, he actually didn't want to shop!" Yuugi declared. Marik's eyes widened and he ran to the den, skidding to a stop he slid on a random pair of sandals.

"He's in the front seat?" he asked, running past Yuugi.

"Yeah."

Marik reached the car in less than ten seconds, opening the passenger's seat like somebody who just got out of a mental institute. His wild blond hair didn't really help this thought. Malik's blue eyes fluttered open as Marik wrenched him out of the car.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Do you have a fever?" Marik's questions just kept coming. He set Malik lightly on the couch and got him a glass of water. Malik drank it quickly, knowing Marik wouldn't be satisfied if he didn't. Marik kissed Malik lightly on his forehead as he dozed off before turning to Yuugi.

"Thanks for bringing him home," he muttered," Let's go into the other room and let him sleep."

"No, it's okay, I need to get home to Yami anyway!"

"I'll give you a ride," Marik said, grabbing his keys. Yuugi touched him arm slightly. Marik looked down at him, surprised. Yuugi had never touched him before. It was light and warm. Now he knew why Yami loved to be touched by him. Yuugi looked up at him.

"No, it's fine, you stay with Malik," he said, smiling and looking in Malik's direction.

"He needs you right now," Yuugi stated.

"But-"

"I'll be fine, Marik," Yuugi paused before adding," I'll call you when I get home, if that makes you feel better."

Marik let out an abrupt nod before turning on his heel back towards the living room. Yuugi turned around and picked up his bag. He shut the door as quietly as possible and let the afternoon wind flow through his hair as he strolled down the street on his way home.

* * *

**_Broad Street, Domino City~ Saturday, 4 p.m_**

The street was completely empty as Yuugi walked down it. As he passed an alley something reached out and grabbed him.

"What the h-" Yuugi was cut off when he felt an abundance of pressure on the back of his head. His eyes fluttered shut. Darkness.

* * *

**Kawaii: Ai's still in the closet! Yay!**

**Takai: Yeah… She's still not going to be happy…**

**Ai: No, she's not…**

**Kai: Aiii! Wazzup?**

**Ai: -growls- Kawaii!!**

**Kawaii: Got to go! Buh- byeee!!!**

**Ai: -pulls out a mace- You better run fast, bitch!**

_This Story is going out to Venus of Hecate, Lady Rin Chan, and WhiteAsukalover for making me love Yu-Gi-Oh! You freakin' addict I love you all ~Ai_

The buttonnn ----------------------------------------------------------------


	2. The Raptor

**So…It's been a while since I've written one of these… Well, guys this is chapter 2 of 'Because You're Here' a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction! What with schoolwork and stuff, I've been very busy and not able to update, but they will be much, much more frequent now. Promise. Cause guess what? IT'S SUMMER~ Just to let you know, even though you guys all already know this, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh… The disclaimers need to be there or it's technically copyright infringement. The only reason I put one in? I don't feel like being arrested at the age of 16…**

_**Well, ladies and gents just as a forewarning, this story was rated 'M' for a reason.**_

_**Anyway! On with the story!**_

Abductor's Apartment~ Sunday- 3 a.m

"Where am I?" Yuugi questioned himself softly, trying to sit up but failing. The teen held up his arms only to find that they had been bound together haphazardly with a rough rope. His legs were in the same situation. Brushing that aside, he scanned the room with wide violet eyes.

"Yami? Yami, are you there?" the boy whispered while trying to hide the nervousness in his voice. Yami used to play jokes similar to this all the time on Yuugi that is, until they got truly serious.

"Yami, come out, please! I despise these kind of jokes, you of all people should know that!" Yuugi called out into the shadows.

"I-I'm actually scared…"he muttered through tears.

"Any minute now… Any minute now he's going to come and hold me in his arms. He'll tell me everything is okay! He'll kiss me with his warm lips and it'll all be okay, " he contemplated in his mind, an illustration of Yami going through his mind.

"Oh, you're scared? I'm sorry," a deep, accented voice boomed.

"Yami?"

The person hissed lightly under his breath, brushed himself off slightly for no apparent reason, and then smiled wickedly.

"No little lover boy, I'm not him, maybe in your dreams. But I can act like him and do what he does to you," a malicious smile crossed the man's lips as he stepped out of the shadows. He was tall and skinny with dark brown hair chocolate brown eyes. Yuugi shuddered as the man stared at him like he was inspecting meat.

"Now, child, please do cooperate, your nightmare is about to begin."

Ahknemkhanen-Mutou Residence~ Sunday 10:30 a.m

Yami anxiously tapped his lengthy, tan fingers on the cherry wood dining room table, staring at his lime green cell phone in anticipation, yearning for it to ring. He picked it up and hit number 2 on the speed dial. It rang for about two and half minutes before going to Yuugi's voicemail.

"Come on, dammit!" he called into the receiver, snapping the phone shut with his index finger. Sighing, the teen ran his fingers through his tri colored hair. Right as he walked away, the ring tone of his cell rang loudly through the quiet room. Yami attacked it viciously like a wild, rabid animal going in for the final kill.

"Hello? Yuugi?" Yami rejoiced into the telephone.

"Uhm, hell no. It's Bakura, but if you want, I could pretend to be that cute little rodent for the night. Just imagine me as him but a little more… Fucked up and horny," Bakura joked. Yami heard a gasp from the other side of the line and then a slapping noise.

"One sec," Bakura said.

"Why the hell did you hit me?

"You," Ryou's heavy British accent came though the receiver, "Were hitting on him. I'm simply envious."

"Well, Yami and I are just best friends, nothing more, nothing less. So what if I hit on my best friend? I still care for you the most…"

"Mmm, that was a bit of a turn on, why don't you prove that me right now?" Ryou purred. Yami gagged a little bit. He had never heard the young boy talk in such a tone of voice. Bakura really was screwing up the poor, sickly child. He didn't want to hear Bakura and Ryou getting it on via telephone, the teen just wanted to know where his lover was. Purring was heard from the cell phone as Yami put it onto the table. He knew that they'd be done with their sexy time soon.

"I have to get back on the phone with Yami, okay?"

"Can I speak to him?" Ryou asked respectfully.

"Whatever," Bakura mumbled.

"Hey, you there, Yami? Yami!"

The zoned out male looked in bewilderment at the phone. Finally, realization dawned on him.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about you, Bakura, sorry. Look, have you seen Yuugi? He was at Marik's house earlier, but he and I both had the feeling that he was going to your house before coming home. He got a bunch of new clothes today and may have wanted to show them to Ryou. Did he show up?"

"What? T-this is Ryou! Yami, do you think he's okay?"

"I really hope that he is," Yami said to himself," Well, I told him about that rapist today so I'm sure that he was extra careful… Maybe he went to somebody else's house?"

"I don't know. How long has it been since you last saw him?"

"I saw him around 11 this morning and Marik said that he left their house around 4. It's about 5:30 now..."

"He's a fucking goner!" Bakura howled into the phone. Another slapping noise followed quickly.

"Excuse him, please, Yami. I'm sure that Yuugi is just fine… But why don't you try looking for him before going insane, please?"

"Sure, sure. Well I'm going to go, Ryou. Nice speaking to you." Yami said trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"Wait! I'll get a hold of Malik and Marik and we'll all go looking for him! Stay where you are and don't do anything stupid!" The line went dead. Yami stared up at the ceiling, holding back tears. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that his lover was not going to be coming home tonight. He snorted.

"Of course this would happen to Yuugi," he thought, " Bad only seems to happen to the good nowadays."

The ring tone of his cell phone resonated through the kitchen once again and not bothering to look at the caller ID, he flipped it open.

"Hello?" he asked, keeping his voice steady.

"Well, hello there, Mr. Yami," a creepy voice with a deep accent said.

"Who is this?" Yami demanded, sitting upright in his chair.

"Oh, so demanding. Please, do be polite."

Shivers went up Yami's spine.

"Why should I be? Is this a prank call?"

"Why should you be?" the man snorted," Maybe because I possess the object most precious to you."

The teen stood up and began pacing his kitchen with his hand covering his mouth.

"… Y-Yuugi?" he gasped out.

"What a good guesser you are!"

"Who the hell are you and what have you done with him?"

"I am known as The Raptor and as for Yuu-"

Yami cut him off.

"The Raptor? What the hell kind of name is that? Are you a dinosaur? I don't even care. Where do you have him?" the angry teen spoke calmly into the phone.

"Do a little bit of research on the name. As I was saying, you'll be getting some packages in the mail. Maybe they'll lead you to Yuugi, maybe they won't. It'll be like a huge scavenger hunt! Oh, and by the way, don't get the authorities involved or," the man made a gun shot noise," the boy's dead."

"You're a sick fuck! And just so you know-" Yami stopped mid sentence as he realized the line was dead. He slammed his hand off of the granite kitchen countertop.

"I can't believe that this is fucking happening!" he yelled out, slamming his fist off the hard surface a few more times. Finally, he took a deep breath, feeling hot tears burning his tears ducts, threatening to fall.

"Pull yourself together, Yami. God dammit. Don't fall apart now. You have to stay strong for," he paused, his voice shaking slightly," Yuugi."

A knock at the door awoke the adolescent from his daze. He walked zombie like to the door and pulled it open.

"We're here, Yami!" Ryou rushed into the house and laid out two giant stacks of paper on the dining room table," Look, I made flyers!"

"I couldn't get the little fucker to stop printing. I think there's roughly two hundred there. What a prick. Wasting all of my ink." Bakura shook his head as he strolled into the house, his hands behind his head. "To think, we don't even know if your little fuck buddy has even been picked up by that sick son of a bitch yet. Typical Ryou, jumping to conclusions."

Behind the rambling Bakura came Malik and Marik. Marik had his arm around Malik protectively.

"Hey, Yami," Marik calmly stated, seeing his friend was upset," How's everything going?"

Yami sighed, raising his hand to his temple.

"The abductor called. I just got off of the phone with him about twenty minutes ago."

Everybody stared at him, speechless. Bakura was the first one to break the silence.

"Yami! Why didn't you fucking call one of us, you bastard!" he demanded, his hands balling up into fists. Ryou touched his partner in a calming gesture before excusing them and pulling him out of the dining room.

"Oh no…" Malik pulled himself into Marik's chest. All of their worst fears had been confirmed. The serial rapist had really abducted Yuugi.

"What did he say, Yami?" Marik asked, trying to be the one to stay calm.

Yami took a deep breath.

"He said that we shouldn't get the authorities involved and-"

"BULLSHIT!" he heard Bakura screech from the other room. What sounded like a slap followed suite. Yami scowled before starting again.

"He said that we shouldn't get the authorities involved if we didn't want Yuugi to die. He also said that he would be sending packages to my house with clues leading to Yuugi in them. That's all that I was able to get out of him before he hung up."

"Yami, this is terrible," said Malik, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Yami, this is horseshit! What kind of rotten, fucked up son of a bitch would do this to Yuugi?" Bakura swore stomping into the dining room.

"What are we going to do?" Ryou asked Bakura, looking down at the floor.

"How the hell should I know? Do I look like fucking Sherlock Holmes to you?"

"Hey, guys, you know what's really weird? Other than Bakura's odd mood swings, I mean." Marik asked. Everybody looked at him curiously as he gently sat the now crying Malik into a chair.

"What?" Yami asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, to start, all of the other victim's families never heard from the rapist. The victims just showed up a week later completely beaten to shit." Marik raised a finger to his lips and began to lightly chew on his nail," The only thing that I can honestly think of is if he had a personal relationship with you, Yami?"

Without hesitation, Yami shook his head.

"I never had a lover besides Yuugi."

"Then this just doesn't add up," Marik muttered softly. He let out a deep sigh and threw himself roughly into a chair close to his boyfriend. Silence filled the room and when the doorbell rang, they all jumped.

"Who the hell could that be?" Bakura mumbled.

"I'll guess get it," Yami said softly. He walked to the bulking front door and opened it. Nobody was there. He looked around for a person who may have began to walk away. Taking a step out onto the porch, something crunched under his foot. A package lay in the center of the doormat. On top of it in black sharpie it said:

'To: Yami Ahknemkhanen

3012 Willow Drive

Tokyo Japan, 562 '

For about thirty seconds the older teen just stared at the box. Finally, he brought up the courage to pick it up. He took it into the dining room and threw it onto the dining room table.

"And so it begins."

The Abductor's Apartment~ Sunday 9:45 p.m

Yuugi screamed out in agony as his attacker thrust deeply into his backside. With every hit of his prostate Yuugi wanted to cry out, but he held it in. Only Yami would ever hear his voice. The man reached toward Yuugi's cock and grabbed it harshly. The young teenager gasped at the rough grip as well as the cold hands of his rapist.

"Scream out, you dirty little whore!" the man demanded, taking Yuugi's face cruelly and kissing him deeply. His tongue explored the young one's mouth, moaning quietly.

"N-no!" he squealed into the man's mouth, trying to turn his head. The man pulled away, a long stream of saliva stuck to his full lips.

"No? You don't enjoy this?" he asked, smirking as he flipped Yuugi over to the 'doggie style' position, sucking the back of Yuugi's neck passionately.

"Never!" Yuugi said, holding his breath. With a smirk, the gentleman grabbed onto one Yuugi's nipples and started bucking into Yuugi as the teen barely held in a yelp.

"Just give in to yourself," the man urged, his voice husky," Just call out my name. Come on, say it, Raptor."

"No," Yuugi replied sternly, his teeth gritted. 'Raptor' began to thrust harder and much faster. Finally, Yuugi could take it no more.

"R-Raptor!" he cried out in a whiny, girl like voice as he came violently. This sent Raptor over the edge as well. He moaned as he came all over Yuugi's back. The adolescent gagged as he felt the fresh jizz dripping from his back to the floor.

"That was good, you little slut," Raptor said, pulling up his pants and slapping Yuugi's bare ass, "Hope you're ready for much more of that!"

Yuugi shook his head and collapsed onto the bed, completely drained. Shaking, he curled himself up into a ball, feeling disgusted with himself.

"Is Yami going to rescue me?"


End file.
